digimonptfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Digivice
O Digivice (diminutivo de Digital Device, Dispositivo Digital em Inglês) é um aparelho da série Digimon baseado no primeiro brinquedo de digimon, o Digimon Virtual Pet, e indica que o seu possuidor é uma Criança Eleita. Aparece em todas as séries do anime, mangá e na maior parte dos jogos. A sua função principal é facilitar e aumentar o poder do parceiro digimon da Criança Escolhida/Eleita, apesar de cada versão de Digivice tenha outras funções muito úteis, como um radar ou um armazenador de dados. Os mesmos tipos de digivice distinguem-se pelo padrão de côr, cada Criança Escolhida/Eleita tem um Digivice com um certo padrão. Digivices no Anime Digivice de Digimon Adventure Criados pelo grupo de guardiões do Gennai, estes servem para transmitir as emoções do humano ao seu parceiro digimon, fazê-lo digivoluír até ao nível Campeão, porém, quando usados com um Cartão e um Circuito, os Digivices permitem uma SuperDigivolução para o nível MegaCampeão e, no caso do Tai e do Matt, a UltraDigivolução para HiperCampeão. Quando digivoluem para além do nível Campeão, os Digivices mudam para a côr do seu Cartão. Ele é necessário para ir ao Mundo Digital Para além desta função, estes Digivices conseguem emitir uns raios de luz que purificam digimon malévolos ou possuídos por Rodas Negras. Têm também um relógio incorporado e conseguem detectar o sinal de outros digivices. Digimon Adventure 02 revelou que Ken também possuía um digivice destes, mas depois transformou-se num D-3 Negro depois de o emergir no Oceano das Trevas. As Crianças Eleitas Internacionais também tinham estes digivices. Em Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer, Ryo pediu o digivice do Tai emprestado. Mesmo não o podendo usar para a Digivolução, Ryo consegue carrgar energia suficiente no digivice para converter os capangas do Millenniummon para o seu lado. Quando acontece a digivolução para além do Campeão, a energia do Cartão é transmitida para o Digivice, então, a côr do Digivice muda para a côr do respectivo Cartão.: Image:TaiDigivice.jpg|'Taichi "Tai" Kamiya:' Laranja Image:MattDigivice.jpg|'Yamato "Matt" Ishida:' Azul Image:SoraDigivice.jpg|'Sora Takenouchi:' Vermelho Image:MimiDigivice.jpg|'Mimi Tachikawa:' Verde Image:digivce.jpeg|Adventure Digivice: Normal Image:IzzyDigivice.jpg|'Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi:' Roxo Image:JoeDigivice.jpg|'Joe Kido:' Cinzento Image:TKDigivice2.jpg|'Takeru "T.K." Takaishi:' Amarelo Image:KariDigivice.jpg|'Hikari "Kari" Kamiya:' Rosa Digivice D-3 Os D-3s são os Digivices das Crianças Eleitas de Digimon Adventure 02, criados por Azulongmon e as Quatro Bestas Sagradas juntamente com os Digi-Ovos para enfrentar o D-3s Negro do Digimon Imperador. Eles permitem um novo tipo de digivolução, a Digivolução ADN. Os D-3s são brancos e têm côr de volta do ecrã: Image:DavissD3.jpg|'Davis Motomiya:' Azul Image:YoleiD3.jpg|'Yolei Inoue:' Vermelho Image:TKD3.jpg|'Takeru "T.K." Takaishi:' Verde Image:KariD3.jpg|'Hikari "Kari" Kamiya:' Rosa Image:CodyD3.jpg|'Cody Hida:' Amarelo Image:KenD3.jpg|'Ken Ichijouji:' Preto com o centro cinzento Quando a Digivolução ADN é activada, o D-3 muda de côr, ficando com as cores dos digimon a fundir, assim: Image:DNA - Davis & Ken.jpg| Davis Motomiya & Ken Ichijouji: Azul Escuro/Verde Image:DNA - Yolei & Kari.jpg| Yolei Inoue & Kari Kamiya:Vermelho/Branco Image:DNA - Cody & TK.jpg| Cody Hida & T.K. Takaishi:Amarelo Claro/Branco O Izzy deu-lhes o nome de "D-3" por 3 definições—Digital, Detectar e Descobrir—os D-3s têm todas as funcionalidades do Digivice original, digivoluindo os digimon para Campeão e, pela Digivolução ADN, para MegaCampeão. Usados com os Digi-Ovos de Armadura, (armazenados numas espécies de PDAs, os "D-Terminals") os D-3s permitem a ArmoDigivolução. A particularidade mais própria dos D-3s é conseguir abrir Portas Digitais em computadores. O D-3 Negro do Ken, tinha o efeito inverso dos outros, impedindo a digivolução. Enquanto Digimon Imperador, Ken construíu Torres Negras pelo Mundo Digital e emitiu a energia do seu D3 por elas, impedindo os digimon dentro daquela área de digivoluírem. Depois de ser libertado da sua escuridão, o D-3 do Ken permitiu ao seu companheiro, Wormmon digivoluír normalmente; embora ele tivesse o Cartão da Amabilidade, ele não o usou no anime. Em Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers, Ryo usa o D-3 que iria pertencer a Davis Motomiya, quando Ken também consegue ter um. Eles usam-nos para carregar energia e assim converter os aliados de Millenniummon para o seu lado, tal como em Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer. D-Tector (D-Scanner no Japão) Este Digivice é utilizado em Digimon Fronteira, conhecido no Japão como D-Scanner e tem a característica especial de analisar Digi-Código. Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Tommy Himi, Zoe Orimoto, and J.P. Shibayama conseguiram os seus D-Tectors quando entraram no Mundo Digital; eles foram originados pela mutação dos seus telemóveis pelo poder da Ophanimon. O D-Tector do Koichi foi originado pela purificação dos Espíritos Digitais da Escuridão feita pelo Digivice do Koji. Os do Takuya e do Koji foram actualizados, atingindo a segunda versão, permitindo a digivolução para Espírito Digital Fusionado. Image:TakuyaDScan1.jpg|'Takuya Kanbara:(Primeiro Digivice)' Preto e Vermelho Image:TakuyaDScan2.gif|'Takuya Kanbara: (Segundo Digivice)' Vermelho e Preto Image:JPDScan.jpg|'J.P. Shibayama:' Azul e Amarelo Image:ZoeDScan.jpg|'Zoe Orimoto:' Roxo e Rosa Image:DScannerInside.jpg|O interior do D-Tector Image:KoichiDScan.jpg|'Koichi Kimura:' Preto e Cinzento Image:TommyDScan.jpg|'Tommy Himi:' Azul Claro e Verde Image:KojiDScan1.jpg|'Koji Minamoto:(Primeiro Digivice)' Branco e Azul Image:KojiDScan2.gif|'Koji Minamoto:(Segundo Digivice)' Azul Escuro e Preto O D-Tector permite ao humano digivoluír em Espírito Digital e Espírito Digital Animal. Pode ser usado para scanear, purificar, e então criar Digi-Código e Espíritos Digitais. Pode ser usado para comunicar com outros possidores de D-Tectors, com a Ophanimon ou com ou Espíritos Digitais. O D-Tector também tem funções de radar e bússola. Digivice Data Link (Digivice iC no Japão) O Digivice usado em Digimon Savers é o Digivice Data Link, chamado Digivice iC no Japão e em Portugal. Como membros da DATS, Thomas H. Norstein, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, Miki Kurosaki, e Megumi Shirakawa receberam os seus Digivices quando se juntaram antes do início do anime. O Digivice de Marcus Damon(Masaru Daimon) foi-lhe dado pelo Comandante Geral Homer Yushima, que trabalhou com o Comandante Richard Sampson para construir seu próprios planos feitos por Spencer Damon. Spencer Damon tem o seu próprio Digivice e também criou o de Keenan Crier, que revelou que todos os Data Links foram feitos por Spencer Damon. File:Digiviceic1.gif|'Marcus Damon:' Laranja/Branco Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda: Rosa/Branco Thomas H. Norstein: Azul/Branco File:Mmdigivice2.jpg|'Megumi Shirakawa:' Branco/Preto Miki Kurosaki: Preto/Branco (Os seus digivices são invertidos para simbolizar a cor do outro PawnChessmon, e alinhar com a cor do seu digimon) File:Keenan_IC.jpeg|'Keenan Crier:' Roxo/Preto File:Kamemon.jpg|'Comandante Geral Homer Yushima:' Verde/Preto File:Satsuma2.jpg|'Comandante Richard Sampson:' Vermelho/Preto O Digivice Data Link permite os Digimon digivoluir via "Carga de DigiSoul" 'para o nível Campeão e via '"Carga Completa de DigiSoul" para o nível MegaCampeão. As personagens principais podem usar a DigiSoul. ☀Ele emerge da mão do parceiro humano para a evolução de Rookie para Champion e do coração que engolfa o corpo para a evolução de Champion para Ultimate. Quando recebido por um Digimon, ele permite digivolver. (Quase parecido com o "Spirit Evolution" em Frontier, com exceção do humano evoluindo para um Digimon) Ele também é capaz de absorver um Digimon de um determinado dispositivo na extremidade traseira. Nos dois primeiros Episódios de Savers, Lalamon passa a maior parte do tempo nela, e se encaixa perfeitamente, enquanto Agumon parece um pouco apertado. Os botões em seu rosto são os mesmos do logo do DATS (Digital Accident Tactics Squad). É cerca de 3 1/2 "de altura, cerca de 1 1/2" de largura e cerca de 1/2 "de espessura. Marcus, Thomas e Yoshi conseguem invocar o verdadeiro poder da Digisoul no episódio 28, mas os Digivice iCs não foram capaz de lidar com o poder cru e foram quebrados.No episódio 37, no entanto, o mesmo não ocorreu com Keenan, que aparentemente era capaz de controlar sua Digisoul e digivolved Falcomon via "DNA Carregar! Overdrive! "Para sua forma Mega, Ravemon. No episódio 41, Sampson também mostrou que ele poderia trazer Kudamon para sua forma Mega, Sleipmon, com seu Data Link Digivice. Uma versão deste Digivice é usada em Digimon World DS e Digimon World Dawn / Dusk, exceto que não há DN. sistema, e há uma função Digifarm adicionada em vez disso. Digivice Burst O Digivice Burst é um Digivice usado no Digimon Data Squad. 1 É uma versão atualizada do Data Link Digivice com as seguintes cores: File:Digiviceburst.gif|'Marcus Damon:' Black/Orange Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda: White/Pink Thomas H. Norstein: Black/Blue File:Keenan_Burst.png|'Keenan Crier:' Purple/Light Gray File:Suguru.jpeg|'Spencer Damon:' Black/Yellow O Digivice Burst permite Digimon digivolver via "D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" (Digisoul Charge! Overdrive! No Japão) para o nível Mega. Ele tem todas as mesmas funções que os Links de Dados, além da capacidade de usar "Carregamento! D.N.A. Burst Mode!" ("Charge! Digisoul Burst!" Na versão japonesa) para ativar "Burst Mode", assim como o "Signal Port", permitindo o uso de um novo recurso chamado "Air Signal", que possui três funções: Aura, Barreira e Evolução Burst. No episódio 29, Marcus, Thomas e Yoshino conseguiram reparar os seus iCs Digivice quebrados e transformá-los em Bursts, graças ao treinamento de BanchoLeomon. O iC de Keenan evoluiu para o Burst no episódio 43 quando ele e Yoshino finalmente conseguiram trazer seus parceiros para o Burst Mode. Spencer Damon foi o primeiro a obter o Digivice Burst após se encontrar com BanchoLeomon, antes do início da série. Digivice de Kurata O Digivice da Kurata é um Digivice usado no Digimon Data Squad. Um digivice roxo / verde, é usado pelo professor Akihiro Kurata em Digimon Data Squad para digivolver Gizumon para pseudo-evoluir para Gizumon-AT ou Gizumon-XT através do uso de "Artificial D.N.A.", que ele pode criar. Tem uma linha de circuito equipado que é anexada do digivice a um pequeno portátil de armazenamento, que detém a energia para criar o "Artificial D.N.A.". File:Kurata.jpeg|'Akihiro Kuratas Digivice File:Ktroops.jpeg|'Kurata's Troops'' Digivice Digivice Bio Link O Bio Link Digivice é um Digivice usado no Digimon Data Squad. Estes Digivices foram usados pelos Bio-Hybrids sob o comando de Kurata para se transformarem em bio-digimon. Kouki.jpeg|'Kouki:' Blue/Gray Nanami.jpeg|'Nanami:' Burgundy/Gray Ivan.jpeg|'Ivan:' Brown/Gray O Digivice é mantido sob o antebraço e, quando necessário, desliza para a mão. "Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Charge" permite que as pessoas evoluam para um Digimon de nível de armadura híbrido, enquanto que para o seu nível Mega, apenas Nanami chama de "Bio Hybrid D.N.A. Full Charge". Xros Loader A Predefinição: Nihongo é o digivice usado em Digimon Xros Wars. Taiki Kudou tem uma versão vermelha, enquanto Kiriha Aonuma tem uma azul e Nene Amano, uma preta Capaz de armazenar os dados de um Digimon para permitir a recuperação de seu healthPredefinição: Storylink, ou a transferência entre Zones.Predefinição: Storylink Ao contrário do Digivice iC, o Xros Loader pode armazenar múltiplos Digimon.Predefinição: Storylink Permite que o usuário execute DigiXros entre os Digimons em seu exército.Predefinição: Storylink Pode armazenar e usar Code Crowns e DigiMemories.Predefinição: StorylinkPredefinição: Storylink * Red.png|'Taiki Kudou: Red |Kiriha Aonuma: Blue |Nene Amano: Black Digivices used in the manga Digivice 01 O Digivice 01 é usado pelos Tamers do Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. Taichi Yagami obteve o seu de Lord Whamon como presente de despedida, enquanto o resto mostrou o seu quando eles apareceram. Tem todas as funções do V-Pet original e de um analisador incorporado. O uso permite que o usuário transmita dados para seus Digimons, desde ervas e alimentos medicinais até comandos não-verbais. Ele vem em algumas cores diferentes . Ao "acertar" dois Digivice 01 juntos, o usuário pode causar um Jogress Evolution. Para cancelar esta evolução, os Digivices devem ser cruzados. Esta habilidade é freqüentemente aproveitada para fazer uso do Infinite Jogress, onde o Digimon Jogrerssed se separa novamente em seus fusíveis e depois se funde mais uma vez, assim readquirindo a saúde perfeita. Neo é mais frequentemente culpado disso, e Hideto tentou fazer com que seu WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon se fundissem novamente em Omegamon para obter novamente a saúde perfeita. Além disso, um Digimon jogado novamente pode se fundir com outro de seu nível em Mega, chamado "Triple Jogress". Pêndulo Digimon X O Pêndulo X é considerado como o Digivice da Digimon Chronicle. Ele tem um indicador de X-Antibody e vem em cores diferentes. D-Cyber O D-Cyber é o Digivice usado pelos Tamers do manhua chinês Digimon D-Cyber. É na forma de um celular estilo flip e também tinha um indicador X-Antibody. Na realidade, o brinquedo é apenas um pêndulo X hackeado feito pela Bandai Asia. Agitando o D-Cyber da maneira correta, um Domador poderia fazer com que seu Digimon desencadeasse um poderoso ataque. = Digivice iC The Digivivce iC is one of the Digivices used in Digimon Next. Tsurugi Tatsuno's came from his Digimon Mini, given to him by Piximon. It can stores an endless supply of food, has the ability to heal a Digimon, and can store Digi-Eggs to be given to others later. It has a '''Toilet Function, which cleans up a Digimon's excretion, stores DigiDollars which the inbuilt Digital Manager uses to pay for things like Trailmon rides, and has an unused Light Feature. In battle, it can be used to show a Digimon's DP (Digimon's Power) as a representation of its strength, an extension of which is its alert for incoming data, as well as upload data to a partner's Digimon to allow for things such as new attacks. More info above. Digimon Twin The Digimon Twin are two Digivices used in Digimon Next. Called the Anti-God Devices, they were to be used with the Arbitrators (VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon) to take down Yggdrasil should it become corrupted. They were given to Tsurugi Tatsuno and Yuu Inui by Norn in order to digivolve their digimon to Mega. Digivice virtual pets ''Digimon Adventure'' Digivice The Digimon Interactive Digivice toy, was first released in 1999 by Bandai. These Digivices were based off of the Digimon Adventure anime. In this toy you start off with a Digimon creature to train. You then use him to help save the Digiworld. You are able to choose your Digimon from a preset group of Digimon. The choices are based on the Digimon the eight children in the original anime are partnered with. These Digimon are Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Gatomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, and, Tentomon. In this game, you had to fight Devimon and there was a step counter used to progress you. D-3 Digivice The Digimon Interactive D-3 Digivice toy, was first released by Bandai.These Digivices were based off of the Digimon Adventure 02 anime.With it,you start off with a Digimon creature to train,35900 distance,and 0 steps.You then use your Digimon to help save the Digiworld. You are able to obtain a starter Digimon based on what color your D-3 Digivice is.The Digimon are based on the Digimon the six children in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime are partnered with.With this Digivice toy,you would start off with either Veemon,Hawkmon,Armadillomon,Patamon,Gatomon,or Wormmon.But,however,you would unlock them all eventually so it doesn't really matter what D-3 you own.A digimon's power,D-Power,can range from 0-99 and no matter what you do,your D-Power can't go past 99.There is a Status feature where you can switch your Digimon,check your Digi-eggs,and digivolve your digimon.There is a Digi-Egg feature where you can check your Digi-Eggs,and a Slot Game.The Slot Game feature is a roullete,where you can earn more Digimon,Digi-Eggs,D-Power, and lose Distance.There is also a Medical feature to heal your digimon if they get hurt,and in addition to that there is a V.S mode where you can Armor Digivolve and fight other D-3 Digivice owners(The winner steals 1 D-Power from the loser's digivice,and gets to keep it).Also,every once in a while,digimon such as ToyAgumon,DemiMeramon,Tyrannomon,or RedVegiemon appear to challenge you.You could defeat them as you are or armor digivolve your digimon(This is called Battle Mode,you get 1 D-Power per digimon you defeat).Also,every once in a while you'll find a mysterious egg containing a Digimon,More D-Power,or a Digi-Egg.Press the up button repeatedly to obtain what's inside the mysterious egg.Controls: Center Button:Scroll Up Button:Proceed/Start Roullete in slot game Down Button:Back Notes and References Category:Items Category:Weekly Featured Articles